When a user is watching television program, a user can want to identify something about the television show such as an actor being shown on the screen, or a piece of music that is being outputted during the television program. Typically, a user can use an information resource such as a program guide listing which can list particular actors. Likewise, a user can wait until the end of the program to review the credits of the television show to see if the music track is identified because of copyright information.
Many times, the above approaches do not yield satisfactory results because a user has to spend several minutes if not hours determining whether such resources are providing accurate information. A user can decide to utilize a resource such as the Internet by using an encyclopedia site such as Wikipedia or Internet Movie Data Base. Even when a user uses such resources, once again the user will be required to spend a large amount time determining whether such information, when accessed, is accurate or not.